The present technology generally relates to a lens module, and more specifically, to a lens module including an imaging optical system including six lenses. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims herein and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Mobile communications terminals may include inbuilt cameras so that a video call and photographing are possible. In addition, as functions of the cameras in the mobile communications terminals have gradually increased, cameras for mobile communications terminals have been gradually required to have high degrees of resolution and performance.
However, since there is a trend for mobile communications terminals to be miniaturized and lightened, there is a limitation in implementing a camera having such high degrees of resolution and performance in the mobile communications terminals.
In order to solve these problems, recently, lenses of such camera have been formed of plastic, lighter than glass, and a lens module has been configured using five or more lenses in order to implement a high degree of resolution.
However, it is more difficult to improve chromatic aberration and to implement a relatively bright optical system with lenses formed of plastic than lenses formed of glass.